Dangerous Companions
by ChristyK
Summary: Deaq and Van go after a gang of gun runners who have already killed four undercover cops


Dangerous Companions

Billie, Deaq, and Van returned to the Candy Store after the funeral. Van sat down on the sofa, put his head back and shut his eyes. Billie and Deaq walked over and leaned against Billie's desk. This was the fourth undercover cop that had been killed in the last three months. All of the officers had, at different times, infiltrated a gang ran by a man only known as Raven. The police were certain all of their deaths were due to their association with the gang but had no way to prove it. Two of the agents were found shot to death in their homes, one was killed in a car bomb, the last one was found stabbed to death in a back alley. The only connection between the murders was their link to the gang. The gang was officially called The Knights of L.A. Over the last few months' members of the gang were also turning up dead. Raven ran a tight ship. If for any reason he didn't trust you, or just didn't like you, you could end up dead. They dealt in stolen cars, guns and drugs. Mike Walker, the last agent killed, had graduated with Van at the police academy. Since his death Van had been going to Mike's house to help his wife deal with the aftermath. Between work and helping Mike's wife Van looked exhausted. He got up, walked over, and stood in front of Billie. He picked up the pictures on Billie's desk of Raven and some of the members of his gang then tossed them back down.

"I want in Billie."

"Van it's too dangerous. Four out of the five that were sent in are dead."

"They're going to have to send someone else in.....................I'm volunteering."

Deaq shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew Van was hurting due to the death of his friend and didn't want him to jump into anything right away.

"Take some time and think about it Van. It's suicide."

Van ignored Deaq.

"I can do this Billie. I want to bring him down."

"Van...................."

"Mike's little girl is my goddaughter." He interrupted her. "I need to do this Billie."

"I don't like it Van. Someone on the inside is selling out our agents. Jenkins the only one of our guys still in there, and he wants out."

"That's because he has a wife and kids, I don't. I'm expendable."

Deag shook his head.

"I don't like it Billie. Until we can find out who's selling out our guys its suicide to send anyone else in."

Van kept talking.

"Let me replace Jenkins. Jenkins wants out, I want in."

Billie thought about it for a few seconds then spoke.

"Van, I honestly don't like the thought of you doing this. This is a vicious gang; they'd just as soon kill you as look at you.......................... But if you want to do this I'll back you."

Deaq spun around and faced Billie.

"**What?** Billie, I've been to four cop's funerals, I don't want to go to another one, especially my partner's."

"Deaq, we got to take these guys down. Van's in deep cover, if someone's working on the inside selling out the cops Van might be the one cop that they don't know about."

"**Might** **be the one cop**! **Might!** Do you hear yourself Billie?"

"Deag, the decisions up to Van." Billie looked at Van. "Why don't you take some time and think about it."

"Mike was a good friend of mine back at the academy, I owe him, I want to bring down his killer. I don't need to think about it, I'm in."

Deaq looked at the floor and shook his head; there was no way he was letting Van do this alone.

"Well then count me in too."

"**No**!" Van spoke up. "I'm doing this solo. It's too dangerous."

"**Too dangerous**! What do you mean too dangerous? If it's not too dangerous for you, why is it too dangerous for me? Don't you think I can handle it?"

"Deaq, you know it's not that. It's just..................if something does go wrong, I don't want them taking us both down."

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better, I'm suppose to just sit back and watch you kill yourself."

"Deaq, I appreciate that you want to help, but this is my decision. There's no reason you have to get involved in it."

"You're my partner Van, or did you forget that?"

"No, I didn't forget that. Why do you think I don't want you involved. I just went to a friend's funeral, how do you think I'd feel if I had to go to another one............ because of me."

"If you think I'm letting you walk into this with no backup, well then..............."

"**Enough!"** Billie put her hands up. "Look, we need to sit down and think this out with out screaming at each other."

Two hours later they came up with a basic plan. Van would go to one of the bars where some of the Knights hung out. He would be driving a 2004 Corvette, which should catch the gang's attention. After he's there for a half hour or so a cop would come in and question him about the car. They would get in an argument and Van would "_kill_" the cop. That hopefully would impress the gang. No one was higher in the eyes of a gang then a cop killer. He'd then casually walk out the door and drive away. It would be understood that Van would not approach the gang, which would look too obvious. He would wait till the gang came to him. If they didn't approach him the first night, he would go to another bar with a different car, sooner or later someone was bound to come up to him. Once he got talking to the gang he would eventually mention that he had a friend from Miami looking to buy guns, which would bring Deaq in. Hopefully Raven would bite and they could catch him with the guns. Because of the suspicious nature of the gang Van could not be wired. If he was searched and they found a wire he'd be dead in less then a second. Deaq balked at that but Billie explained that they would stay in a car a block or two away with a small but high-powered microphone that would pick up the conversations in the club. The microphone also had a button on it that when pushed would also record. Of course it would also pick up everyone standing nearby conversations as well, but at least they should be able to determine if there was any trouble. It was risky, but then most of their assignments were. Billie ended the meeting.

"Okay, then tomorrow night Van you go to the bar around eleven thirty, I'll arrange it with Captain Parish to have an officer show up around midnight. After he's shot most of the patrons will leave, not wanting to hang around for the cops. The bartender is a shady character too so when back up arrives they'll know to make it seem real. Okay, if that's all let's all go home get some rest and we'll meet back here tomorrow."

The next day they met back at the Candy Store and Van was given the keys to one of the Store's Vettes.

"I want this back in one piece." Billie said as she handed him the keys.

"Of course." Van gave her a small smile.

"You watch your back partner. Anyone of those punks would kill for this car." Deaq still didn't like the idea but was resigned to go along with it. Van patted him on the back as he headed out the door.

Deag and Billie watched from their car as Van pulled up about a block away in a dark blue Vette. He parked and entered the bar. They aimed the high-powered microphone toward the bar and began picking up the sounds of the rowdy patrons.

"This sucks Billie, with all that noise how we gonna hear if Van needs help?"

"We couldn't take the chance of wiring him. This gang's very paranoid, they've been known to frisk strangers at a bar because one of the gang thought that they might be a cop."

They continued watching and listening, Deaq nervously moving around in his seat. He was frustrated that he couldn't hear or see his partner. A half hour later the police car pulled up and an officer got out and entered the bar. His partner stood in the open doorway. Van could sense the mood in the bar change and knew the cops were there even though he had his back to the door and couldn't see them.

"Who's Vette is that outside?"

No one spoke but a few of the patrons glanced at Van. The officer walked over and stood behind him. With the bar now quiet, Billie and Deaq could hear everything.

"That your car?"

Van didn't turn around. The officer put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"I'm talking to you buddy, is that your car?"

Van still didn't turn around but looked at the officer in the bar's mirror.

"I'm not your buddy and take your hands off of me."

"Let's see some identification."

As Van turned around he reached in his jacket and pulled out a gun. The officer backed up and went for his own gun. A shot rang out and the officer clutched his chest, a red stain spreading across it. He staggered then fell to the floor. His partner went for his gun as well and was also shot by Van. Van looked around the room to see if anyone was going to try and stop him. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one did. He calmly turned and walked past the fallen officers and left. Van got in his car and sped away, as he past Billie and Deaq he nodded. They stayed behind listening to the after affects of the shooting. As they listened they could tell from the gang's conversation that they were impressed by Van. They waited till the gang began to leave before heading back to the Candy Store. Van was already there pacing back and forth, they could tell he was upset. He knew the bullets weren't real but he was still worried about the officers he had shot.

"That felt and looked way too real." Van looked at Billie. "You're sure they're okay?"

Billie walked over to him.

"Don't worry Van, the officers will be fine."

They had replace Van's bullets with blood capsules so when fired they would give the impression of a bullet wound.

"How do you think it went?" She asked.

"Well, Raven wasn't there but some of his top henchmen were. They pretty much eyed me up."

"Good, now they got a look at you. Tomorrow you go to the Spider's Nest on 8th Street. A lot of the Knights hang out there, possibly Raven. We already have a garage set up for you; it's loaded with Vettes, Jaguars, T Birds, all the top cars. Just play it cool and see when happens."

Deaq, seeing that Van was tense, picked up the basketball and tossed it to him.

"You need to chill out a little, how 'bout a game of one on one."

Van tossed the ball back to Deaq.

"Sorry partner, but I really should get over to Mike's...................check up on Kathy and his daughter. She works second shift so she probably just got home and I know she hasn't been sleeping well." Van looked back and forth between Billie and Deaq. "I'll see you guys here tomorrow." He turned and left. Deaq shook his head.

"Still don't like it Billie."

The next night the set up was the same but this time Van drove a mint green 2004 Jaguar. He walked into the Spider's Nest, Billie and Deaq once more sat outside with the microphone pointed toward the bar. The bar door was open so Deaq using night vision binoculars could see some of what went on in the bar. Van glanced around the bar and immediately spotted Raven. One of the members of the gang that had been at the previous bar leaned over and whispered something in Raven's ear. He nodded and the gang member walked over and approached Van.

"Someone would like to talk to you." The man said to Van.

"Well that's just too bad. If someone wants to talk to me let him come to me."

"Oh, but I think it would be in your best interest to talk to this man." The man shoved a small gun in Van's side.

Outside

Deaq missed most of what was said with all the noise in the bar, but he could see the man point a gun at his partner. He instinctively put his hand on his own gun.

"They got a gun on him Billie." He tried to stay calm but Billie could tell it was killing him not to be able to tell what was going on. She herself could feel her heart pounding after Deaq's statement.

"Okay, we got to take it easy Deaq, Van knows what he's doing. If we rush in there we could blow the whole deal and get Van killed."

Back in the bar

Van got up and was led over to Raven's table. He glared down at him.

"What's this all about?"

Raven nodded at two of his men who stood up and frisked Van. They took his gun and laid it on the table in front of him.

"He's clean." One of them said when they didn't find a wire on him.

"I hear you killed two cops last night, and here you are still in town."

Van said nothing.

"Last night you showed up in a Vette, now a Jaguar. Just got me wondering who you might be."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, you see it is my business. This is **my **town............... Why were the cops after you? Are the cars hot or are they looking for you for another reason?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"I like those two cars. I want them." Raven stared back at Van.

"Take them, there's more where they came from." Van glanced down at the gun that was still held at his side.

"I'd like a lot more then just those two.................My boys were impressed with you last night. They can't believe you have the balls to stay in town."

"It's a big town." Van said calmly.

"I have an offer for you."

"I'm not interested."

"I think you might be. You get me some cars; I'll make you a rich man and also protect you from the cops. You interested?"

"Go on."

"I have a buyer who will pay big bucks for the type of cars you're driving around in. In exchange I'll give you thirty percent of what I get, plus I have a friend who will let us know when it's getting too hot. You interested yet?"

"I might be."

Outside

"Can you make out what they're talking about?" Billie asked Deaq.

"Only bits and pieces. I think they're interested in the cars." Deaq was relieved when he saw the gang member that held the gun on Van lower it.

"Good maybe they're taking the bait."

A few seconds later Van and Raven came out of the bar and walked over to Van's car. Raven got in and checked out the inside, then got out and checked out the exterior. He and Van shook hands then went back in the bar. About an hour later Van came out got in his car and drove away. Billie and Deaq hung around trying to listen to any conversation at Raven's table but it was too noisy and they could only catch fragments of it. They then drove back to the Candy Store. Van pulled in a few minutes later. He had driven around for a while to make sure he wasn't followed.

"Well, they want a Vette by tomorrow night, said they'd give me thirty percent. They also said they have a friend who will let them know when it's time to cool it." He yawned as he walked over to Billie and Deaq.

"Give them the red one, it already has a tracking devise in it." Seeing Deaq's concerned look she added. "It's well hidden they won't detect it."

"Where's this going down?" Deaq asked.

"Same bar as tonight, around eleven. He said they'd give me a lift home so I'm going to need a place to crash."

"Okay, we'll set you up in the apartment at 8th and Windsor. It's already furnished, just need to throw some personal stuff around to make it look lived in. I'll take care of it."

"I'll stay there tonight, then I'll stop and pick up the car tomorrow after I check on Kathy. She's really having a hard time dealing with Mike's death."

Billie looked up at him concerned.

"Van, I know you want to help Mike's wife but you look beat, you gotta get some rest. This gang means business, any little slip up and you're history."

"She's right Van. You can't be there for her all the time. The department will help her get things straightened out. You gotta keep your mind on your work."

"My mind is on my work. These assholes killed a friend of mine and I'm going to see that they pay for it. Kathy's lonely, she's scared, she needs someone to be with her for the next few days, she doesn't have any family nearby to help her." Van looked back and forth between Billie and Deaq. "Hey, I'm okay, I'll be fine." Van looked at Billie. "Can I have the keys to the apartment?"

Billie reached in a drawer, pulled out the keys, and tossed them to Van.

"Get some rest Van, that's an order."

Van gave her a small salute and headed for the door. He smiled at Deaq as he passed him.

"Everything's cool. See ya tomorrow night?"

"We'll be there. Watch your back partner."

Van nodded and left.

The next two nights went off without a hitch; Van delivered two Vettes to Raven. The third night he delivered a Jaguar and was asked to come back to Raven's house to discuss bigger plans. The house was outside of L.A.. Billie and Deaq once more parked a few blocks away and trained their microphone on the house. Raven had an empty garage, which he wanted filled up with as many cars as Van could steal and as fast as he could steal them. He had a big buyer coming in and he wanted to impress him. Van told him he'd get as many as he could the next few days. Raven and Van sat around the kitchen table drinking a beer while some of the other gang members hung around the TV set watching a fight, including the undercover agent Willy Jenkins. Van seeing an automatic rifle lying on the kitchen counter walked over and picked it up. He figured it was as good a time as any to see if he could get Raven to take the bait.

"This is a beauty." Van held the rifle up and looked it over. "I'd sure like to get me one of these."

"Take it, it's yours." Raven said.

"You're kidding?"

"No, to use your words ' There's plenty more where that came from.' "

"There is?.................. Hey, I got a proposition for you. I've got a buddy from Miami that's looking to buy a truckload of these he has a Columbian client that would pay big bucks. If you're interested I could give him a call and set up a deal."

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to meet the man."

"How much would you be asking?"

"For a truck load...................two hundred thousand, but he supplies the truck."

"No problem. When I get home I'll give him a call, don't have his number with me." Van quickly changed the subject; he didn't want to appear too interested. "I've got my eye on a pretty little T bird I saw yesterday. Maybe on the way home I'll lift it." Van smiled at Raven, he knew Billie had parked one of the Thunderbirds on the street in case Van had to "_steal_" a car in front of any of the gang.

A few hours later one of the gang members drove Van home. Deaq followed at a safe distance and dropped Billy off near her apartment. On the way to his apartment, Van "_stole_" the Thunderbird. He drove it back to his garage and told the gang member he would deliver it to Raven later. Deaq parked near Van's apartment and waited for about one hour before he knocked on Van's door to make sure no one was watching.

"Hey man." Van left Deaq in.

"Sounds like I'm in." Deaq said.

"Yeah, let's shoot for tomorrow night. I'll tell Raven I called you when I got in. I'll pick you up at the airport, they'll probably be watching so make it look good." Van walked over and pushed the button on his answering machine; Kathy's voice came on.

"Van, are you home................I guess not. Well you know who this is..............I was wondering if you could come over, doesn't matter how late..................I need to be with someone."

She hung up. Van tried to avoid Deaq's eyes as he got ready to go to Kathy's.

"Van, you got to ease up on this. You're burning the candle at both ends, you need to get some rest."

"I got it under control." Van looked at Deaq and saw that he wasn't satisfied. "Deaq, she lost her husband, she's hurt, she needs someone to talk to."

"I think she wants more then just someone to talk to."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Van, you know when an officer is killed other officer's wives contact his wife and offer their support. She's turned down all their offers. She only wants you."

"I don't like what you're suggesting." Van glanced angrily at Deaq. "What are you doing, checking up on her?"

"First off I'm not suggesting anything, and yeah, I checked up on her. My ass is on the line here too. I don't need an exhausted partner. You told her you're working on this case didn't ya?" Deaq could tell by Van's expression he had. "Van, you're stretching yourself too thin. You're on a case, you gotta keep your mind on your work or you could end up dead."

"My mind is on my work. What I do in my own time is my business. And yeah I mentioned something to her, I wanted her to know Mike didn't die for nothing. That we're still working on his case. Deaq, don't worry, I'll be there for your back but if you want out...................well, just tell Billie, I can handle this on my own."

Deaq threw his hands in the air in defeat. He wasn't about to let Van work with no backup.

"Well, I'm out of here. What time do you want me at the airport?" He decided not to argue. He was tired and he knew Van wasn't about to back down.

"I'll pick you up at nine." Van patted Deaq on the back and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I'll have your back."

Van made a fist and Deaq tapped it with his.

The next night at nine Van pulled up to the airport, went inside, and came out with Deaq. He knew he was being watched. He spotted two of Raven's men sitting in a car in the parking lot. He and Deaq got in the car and headed for Raven's. Billie parked nearby and using the microphone, recorded the conversation. Van introduced Deaq to Raven.

"This here's my main man Malcolm Hudson, this here's Raven."

Deaq and Raven nodded to each other. Raven then nodded at one of his men who walked over and frisked Deaq. When he was satisfied that he wasn't wearing a wire he nodded at Raven.

"I hear you're interested in some of my goods?" Raven said.

"I might be. I'd like to see what you have to offer."

Raven got up and led Deaq and Van into a storage room. The room was filled with automatic rifles like the one Van had admired.

"Beauties aren't they?" Van smiled at Deaq.

"What are you asking?" Deaq asked Raven.

"For a truck load................two hundred grand."

"That's reasonable. They're untraceable?"

"My men filed the serial numbers off of all of them."

"When can I have them?"

"Soon as I get the money." Raven nodded toward Van. "He did tell you, you have to bring your own truck?"

"No problem. I can have the money and the truck here day after tomorrow."

"Same time?"

Deaq nodded.

"Okay, we got a deal." Raven shook Deaq's hand.

As they walked out of the room Van turned back and looked at Raven.

"I gotcha a nice T bird last night, I'll drop it off tomorrow. I saw a Hummer on the way here if you think your client would be interested."

"The more the better."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Van and Deaq headed back to Van's apartment. Deaq would be spending the night there incase they were being watched. Billie drove back to the Candy Store.

"I'm going to go pick up that Hummer and bring it back then I'm going out for a few hours I won't be long. Help yourself to the fridge." Van said.

"Don't you think you should stay home? If they're watching..............."

"After I bring the Hummer back I'll slip out the side door, they'll never see me."

"Kathy's?"

"I'm going to tell her she's going to have to find someone else to keep her company. You're right; she's relying too much on me. She needs to learn to deal with this."

"Can't you just call her?"

"I don't want to do this over the phone. I need to go see her and tell her I'm still there for her, but I just can't be there all the time."

"You're doing the right thing man."

"I hope so...................Tomorrow when I take the T bird in I'm going to try to get Jenkins alone and tell him what's going down and that it's going to get dangerous. If he wants out, now the time to do it."

"I'll call Billie and tell her to arrange the money and the truck."

"Okay, see ya later partner."

The next day Van and Deaq pretty much hung around the apartment. Toward evening Van got the T bird and drove out to Raven's. Deaq followed, parked and trained the microphone on the house. He pressed record then sat back and shut his eyes listening to the conversations in the house. Today, he figured, should be pretty routine. Van would turn over the car and leave. Tomorrow would be another story. Everything was going pretty much as planned until the phone rang. Deaq could hear Raven answer it.

"Yeah." There was silence for a few seconds then Deaq heard. "Thanks, I'll take care of it."

The microphone picked up the deadly silence before Deaq heard Van's voice.

"Hey, take it easy. What's with the gun Raven?"

That got Deaq's attention and he sat up in the car listening intently.

"That phone call..................I've been told we have two imposters among us." Raven pointed the gun back and forth between Van and Jenkins. "In this business I can't worry about loyalties."

"Just take it easy man." Van said putting his hands up. "Come on Raven just put the gun down."

Deaq flew out of the car and ran toward the house. He carried the portable microphone and kept it trained on the house. He knew Van was trying to let him know what was going on so incase anything happened they would have it on tape as evidence.

Back in the house Jenkins also put up his hands and started backing away.

"**Please, I have a family!**"

Deaq's heart pounded as he heard Jenkin's plea. Terror gripped his heart when he heard Van's voice next.

"**No! No Raven wait!** **You got it wrong man!** "

_Oh God no! _Deaq prayed he wasn't too late but he also knew he wouldn't be of much help, there were too many of them. Maybe he could at least get their attention and give Van and Jenkins time to escape. The sound of two gunshots caused Deaq to stop in his tracks and fall to his knees, his face twisted in anguish. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Billie's number.

"Yeah?" She picked up immediately.

"Billie, it's Deaq. I'm outside Raven's house.................Oh God Billie I just heard two shots. I can't see anything but................I think he shot Van and Jenkins.................I don't know." Deaq's voice cracked with emotion. "I'm going to try and look inside."

There was a few seconds of silence before Billie spoke. She fought to try and stay calm.

"Be careful Deaq." Tears welled up in Billie's eyes. She couldn't believe Van might be dead.

Deaq crept closer, leaving the phone open; he peered in through the window. He could see into the attached garage, he sucked in his breath and shut his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Van and Jenkins were being thrown in a car trunk, both of them bleeding profusely from head wounds. Neither one was moving. Deaq felt like someone had just ripped his heart out, he wiped at tears that threatened to run down his face. He picked up the phone

"I...............I think they're both dead." Deaq took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. His voice shook. "They put them in a car, I'm gonna follow them. My God Billie, I think they're dead."

Billie listened to Deaq's words and tried to think of something to say but she was speechless. _Van dead? Oh God please no_! She knew she had to hold herself together, she had a job to do, but she found that she could no longer stand and fell back into her chair.

"Be careful Deaq." All she could do was repeat what she had said before.

Raven, with three of his men, pulled out of the garage and headed toward the nearby woods. Deaq ran toward his car, threw the microphone in the back seat, jumped in and started following them. They had gotten a pretty good head start and all he could see were their taillights off in the distance. _I can't lose them_ Tears ran down his face at the thought of his partner and friend being dead. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't imagine working without Van by his side; a feeling of loneliness hit him like a sledgehammer. Up ahead he could see the car turn into a wooded area. He stepped on the gas but had to stop at a train crossing when the gate came down. He pounded on his steering wheel in frustration. _Damn_! When the train had passed he flew in the direction he had seen the car go. As he pulled into the woods he started to panic. They were nowhere in sight. He had to find Van..................had to find his body. He had to bring him home; there was no way he was going to leave him out here alone. He drove back and forth through the narrow roads using his night vision binoculars desperately searching for the car. About an hour later he saw the car leaving a back road. He waited till they had driven away then quickly pulled into the area where they had been. He frantically searched for the bodies.

"Oh God no!" He moaned when he saw the freshly dug grave. He fell to his knees and started to dig. The grave was not very deep and he finally reached a body. He pulled the body out, it was Jenkins. His eyes were open, his mouth full of dirt, a bullet hole clearly visible above his right eye. It was obvious he was dead. Deaq spun around and continued digging frantically. A little while later he had uncovered Van's arm, he choked back a sob as he continued digging and soon uncovered the rest of his body. He was face down in the grave, his head on top of his bent arm. Deaq pulled him out and cradled his body. His eyes were shut, his mouth slightly opened. His face and clothes covered in dirt and blood. Deaq held him and rocked gently back and forth brushing the dirt off Van's blood covered face. Tears streamed down Deaq's face. First his brother, now his partner.

"God Van I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He pulled Van up and hugged him to his chest. Van's head fell to the side and Deaq gently reached down to straighten his neck. It was then he detected the faint heartbeat in Van's neck.

"**Oh my God**!" Deaq laid Van flat on the ground. He quickly examined him. The side of his head was covered in matted blood soaked hair. Deaq pushed the hair back and could see the deep gouge the bullet had made, but it didn't look like the bullet had entered his head. Deaq leaned down and put his ear next to Van's mouth. Nothing. _Oh please God_! He put two fingers on the side of his throat and once more felt the slight pulse. He immediately pushed Van's head back, cleared the dirt out of his mouth, and pinching his nose shut blew air into his mouth. Still nothing. He continued giving Van air.

"Come on partner breathe!"

For the next five minutes Deaq breathed for Van. Finally he heard Van groan and he could tell Van was starting to breathe shallowly on his own.

"Thank you God! Thank you!" Tears of gratitude ran down his face.

Deaq dialed Billie's number.

"**Deaq**!" Billie answered worriedly.

"**Billie, Van's still alive! Jenkin's dead, but Van's still alive**!"

"Where are you I'll send an ambulance?"

"No, we don't have time to wait. I'll take him and Jenkins in, meet me at the hospital. My God Billie that bastard buried him alive!"

"I'll be there. Be careful Deaq they might still be in the area."

Deaq went over, picked Jenkins up and put him in the back seat. He then knelt beside Van, who was still unconscious. He brushed more of the dirt off of Van's face.

"You hang in there partner."

He gently picked Van up, put him in the front seat, and fastened his seat belt. He got in the driver's seat and sped off toward the hospital. Deaq looked at his partner who was slumped over in the seat. He didn't look good. He reached over, picked up Van's hand and squeezed it.

"You're going to be alright." Deaq said more to reassure himself then to Van as he saw fresh blood running from Van's head wound.

"I'm going to get those bastards that did this to you."

Deaq kept his hand on the horn as they approached the hospital. Hospital workers ran out and met the car.

"The man in the back's dead. They were both shot in the head and buried. When I got to my partner his heart was beating but he wasn't breathing. I got him breathing again but he's having trouble................." Deaq kept talking as they removed Van from the car. As they wheeled Van into the ER Deaq stood outside his car watching them, his clothes covered in dirt and Van's blood. He couldn't move, the thought that his partner might die froze him to the spot. He looked down at his hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Billie walked out of the ER. Her heart ached as she looked at Deaq.

"Deaq.....................Deaq." She said quietly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Deaq looked up his eyes filled with tears.

"God, Billie."

Billie put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Deaq..................he's alive, at least he's still alive."

"They buried him alive Billie." He looked at her, the anguish he was feeling clearly written on his face. "My God, if I hadn't found him..................he'd still be in that grave."

Billy shut her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears. She knew she had to hold it together for Deaq's sake.

"He's strong Deaq. We gotta hold on to that, we got to have hope."

Billie took Deaq's hand and led him inside to the waiting room.

"What went wrong Deaq?" She said as they sat down.

"I don't know...................Raven got a phone call and I heard him say I'll take care of it. Next thing I know I heard Van and Jenkins telling him not to shoot." Deaq shook his head sadly. "Van wanted to get Jenkins out of there..................when he finds out he was killed it's gonna tear him apart."

Billie gave Deaq a small, sad smile and nodded.

"I don't understand it Billie, there wasn't any indication that things were going bad until that phone call. Someone told Raven about Van and Jenkins, but who?"

"Well, Jenkins came out of LAPD's jurisdiction which is where the other officers that were killed were assigned. But Van, no one knew about him. We didn't release it to LAPD. Only Captain Parish and we knew about him, but that was it. The cops that Van "_shot_" only knew what they had to. They didn't know about Raven and the Knights, only that we needed them to stage the show. How did Raven find out about Van?"

Deaq thought for a minute then looked at Billie. He didn't like the thought that had popped into his head.

"There was one other person who knew."

"Who?"

Deaq hesitated for a few seconds.

"I don't want to believe it but.....................Kathy."

"**Kathy?!!** My God Deaq her husband was killed by Raven's gang! How did she know about Van and why would she tell them?"

"Van told her. He told me that he had mentioned to her that he was working on Mike's case and he was going to get the guy that killed her husband."

"I can't believe she'd....................maybe she told someone else." Billie said, trying to convince herself that there must be another explanation.

"Maybe."

Just then the doctor walked into the waiting room. Deaq and Billie both stood up. Deaq reached over and took Billie's hand. He knew if Van was dead they'd both need someone to hang on to.

"He's breathing better but he's not out of danger yet. His windpipe was full of dirt; we had to suction it out of him. He's lucky though; if that bullet had been a quarter of an inch to the right he probably would be dead. As it stands he has a hairline fracture to his skull. He also had a large blood clot under his skull, which we drained. He's young, in good shape; as long as his brain doesn't swell he has a good chance. He'll probably be confused and dizzy for a while but that with time should pass. How long was he buried?"

"I'm not sure, probably ten to fifteen minutes."

"Hopefully he was in an air pocket and being unconscious didn't need much air. If not, we could be talking brain damage. You can only go five minutes without air before you start to damage your brain."

"May we see him?" Billie asked.

"We're keeping him in ICU until we make sure there's no complications."

"Complications?" Deaq frowned.

"With head injuries you have to be careful. We have to continually monitor the pressure in his skull in case his brain starts to swell."

The doctor led them to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Just ten minutes." He said as he turned and left.

Billie and Deaq entered and walked past the mass of machinery surrounding Van's bed. He was connected to all kinds of equipment, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, an oxygen tube around his face.

"We're going to get them Van. We're going to get Raven and whoever turned you into him." Deaq said as he put his hand over Van's.

"You just rest easy and get better." Billie added.

They stayed the full ten minutes talking quietly to Van. Even though he never acknowledged them they left feeling a little better. Van was alive and hopefully would get better.

They went back to the waiting room to talk.

"I got an idea Billie. Let's hold off on busting the gang. Why don't I go tell Kathy what happened to Van, see how she reacts. If she's involved we can take her down too."

Billie looked sadly at Deaq.

"God I hope she's not involved."

"Me too, but we gotta know Billie."

"Let's head back to the Candy Store and get some equipment we'll need."

They checked on Van before they left and gave the nurse's station their cell phone numbers in case there was any change in Van's condition, and then headed for the Candy Store. Both felt guilty leaving Van but they knew they had to get the ones responsible for his injuries.

Deaq went to the wardrobe section of the Candy Store and changed his clothes. He looked sadly down at his blood-covered shirt. _This is for you buddy_ After he had changed, Billie gave Deaq a tiny transmitter and she held onto a small receiver.

"If you get the chance stick this in her phone. If she seems suspicious and you can't get to her phone, then put it as close to it as possible."

"Okay, let's go."

Billie dropped Deaq off at Kathy's house and parked a block away. He knocked on her door. The woman that opened the door didn't look like the "grieving widow" he had seen at the funeral. This woman was dressed in a sexy red dress, her face made up, it was obvious she was either going out or had just came home.

"Yes." She didn't recognize Deaq from the funeral.

"Kathy?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Van's................there's been an accident."

She stared at him, no reaction on her face. Deaq got the feeling she already knew about the shootings.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She stepped back allowing Deaq to enter. A little girl about six years old stuck her head around a bedroom door.

"Go back to bed Sarah." Kathy ordered her.

"I thought it was Uncle Van." Sarah looked at Deaq, her eyes wide.

"It's not, now go back to bed."

Deaq didn't like the harsh tone of Kathy's voice. The girl disappeared back into the bedroom.

"You said Van was in an accident, what happened?"

"He and another officer were shot tonight."

"How is he?"

"He's in the hospital, they think he's going to make it. The other officer is dead."

Deaq carefully watched her reaction. A worried look came on her face, but was it because she was worried for Van, or worried because he was still alive, it was hard to tell.

"I'm so sorry, he's a good man."

"Yes he is."

"Where is he?"

"L.A. General."

"May I ask how you knew about me and where I live?"

"I dropped Van off here a few times. He said he was a friend of you and your husband and told me what happened to him. He was really worried about you and I knew he was checking up on you to make sure you were okay."

"You a cop too?"

Deaq wasn't sure how he wanted to play this, so he decided not to tell Kathy he was a cop.

"You must be kidding. I'm about the furthest thing from a cop."

"And you're a friend of Van's?" Kathy looked at Deaq suspiciously.

"Which Van?" Deaq laughed. "There's two Van's, one's the cop and the other..................well let's just say Van does a little moonlighting on the side. The cop thing is just his day job if you get my meaning. He's been leaning toward the other side for quite a while. In fact, him and I had a deal going down tomorrow, now I don't know if it's still on."

"Who shot him?"

"They don't know. Some man walking his dog found them."

She walked toward the door and opened it; it was obvious she wanted him out of there.

"Well, thanks for letting me know about Van. It's too bad."

"Do you mind if I use your phone real quick."

"No, go ahead." She motioned with her hand to the phone hanging on a wall.

Deaq picked up the phone and dialed Billie's cell phone.

"Hey sweetheart is it still on for tonight?..................... Well, you know I won't be in town for long." As he talked he turned his back on Kathy. He quickly removed the earpiece and slipped the transmitter in it. "Okay babe, I'll pick you up later. Bye, bye."

He turned to Kathy.

"Thanks. If Van's condition changes I'll let you know."

"Please do."

Deaq left and walked down the block to Billie's car. She turned toward him as he climbed in.

"What was that about Van moonlighting?"

"Billie, she doesn't know I'm a cop. I'm thinking, if she's involved with Raven, and she doesn't know I'm a cop, I could still go through with the deal tomorrow."

"Deaq it's too dangerous, no way. Not after what happened to Van."

"If we could get him with the guns, we could get him for murder and gun running both. He'll never see the light of day."

"I don't know, I think....................."

Just then Kathy's voice came over the transmitter.

"Hey baby." She said to the man that answered her phone call. "I just had a visitor."

"Who?"

"Some black guy stopped by, said he was a friend of Van's, told me about the shootings."

"Must be the guy he brought by the other day."

"He said something about Van moonlighting on the side. Something about a deal that was suppose to go down tomorrow. You know baby, I know Van's a cop but I think maybe I jumped the gun. I think maybe the gun deal was real, I think Van's friend really wants those guns."

"You're saying your friend was a bad cop?"

"I'm saying he **is** a bad cop."

"**You mean he's still alive**?!!"

"That's what his friend said."

"I shot them and buried them both out in the woods. How the hell could he still be alive?"

"He said a man walking his dog found them."

"Well I guess I just blew two hundred grand**. Damn**!"

"Sorry baby, I thought he was trying to bust you but I guess I was wrong."

"Get your facts straight next time." Raven snarled into the phone then hung up.

Billie and Deaq could hear Kathy hang up.

"See Billie this could work." Deaq said.

"You don't have to do this Deaq, we got his confession on tape. We'll get him for murder and attempted murder. Between the tape you got when the shooting took place and tonight's tape.................."

"I have to do this Billie. I have to do it for Van. I have to finish his assignment for him."

"Deaq, you know he wouldn't want you to do this."

"Billie, Van almost died, he still could, because I didn't have his back."

"It wasn't your fault. It happened too quick, too unexpectantly."

"But it happened. Van is fighting for his life because of that son of a bitch. I want to look in Raven's eyes when he's busted."

"Deaq I..................."

"Billie, I saw my partner in a grave. That bastard tossed him in there like a piece of garbage and buried him alive. Van was going after the guns and I want to finish this for him."

Billie shook her head sadly.

"You're as stubborn as Van....................Okay, you can do this, but I'll be outside with backup and if I sense any problem we're coming in even if the deal hasn't gone down yet. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Let's go check on Van, then I want you to get some rest before tomorrow night. It's been a long day."

They drove back to the hospital. The doctor was in with Van when they got there. They both stood staring at the door waiting for the doctor to come out, hoping there weren't any complications. Finally the door opened and the doctor came out writing something on his chart.

"Your friend is starting to come around. He's confused, in pain, and asking for both of you. Just reassure him, don't get him agitated."

Billie and Deaq entered and walked over to Van's bed.

"Hey buddy." Billie put her hand on his arm; Deaq went to the other side of the bed and did the same.

Van opened his eyes but immediately regretted it. The room spun as pain shot through his head. Deaq winced when he saw that the whites of Van's eyes were bright red.

"Hey partner, we're here. You're going to be okay."

"Deaq?, Billie?" Van said weakly.

"Yeah, we're both here."

"What......................what happened?"

"You had a little accident, you just need to rest." Billie said softly smoothing Van's hair back.

"I..................I remember....................I couldn't breathe...................there was dirt.....................and................... I couldn't breathe." Van started getting restless as he started to remember the dirt being thrown on him.

"Easy buddy." Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"Jenkins...................is Jenkins okay?"

Billie and Deaq glanced at each other, not quite sure what to say.

"Just rest, take it easy, don't worry about anything."

"Jenkins.................I think was shot..................he okay?"

"He's fine." Deaq lied trying to get Van to calm down.

"Oh good...................Thank God." Van noticeably relaxed.

Deaq shook his head sadly; he hated lying to his partner. Billie nodded to Deaq trying to reassure him that he said the right thing.

"Oh man.................." Van groaned as more pain shot through his head. "Raven..................did you bust Raven?"

"Yeah, we got him partner."

"Tell Kathy..................she needs to know."

"We'll tell her Van, you just rest and take it easy." Deaq didn't know how Van would react when he found out Kathy was involved. He wondered if Kathy was also involved in her own husband's murder as well.

Van's head was killing him. He groaned as he put his hand up to touch the bandage. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't think clearly. All he wanted was to give into his exhaustion and get away from the pain. He looked up at Deaq, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"You sure everyone's okay? Jenkins.................you.................."

"Everything's going to be fine, but you need to get some rest, I'll check in on you tomorrow."

Van looked over at Billie, fighting to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle.

"Sorry....................so tired."

"Just rest buddy." She smiled down at him.

In less then a minute Van's head fell to the side and he was out.

Deaq looked over at Billie and motioned with his head for her to follow him into the hall.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch for what he did to Van."

"Deaq, I really don't like this. Raven shot two people just because of a phone call. He's suspicious, you walk in there, and you could be walking into a death trap. I wish you'd change you mind."

"I gotta finish my partner's assignment. I gotta do this for Van."

"Van would have a fit if he knew what you were thinking."

"Billie, I thought my partner was dead. Do you know how I felt?................... I gotta do this." His eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't know Deaq, I just don't like it."

"You heard Kathy on the phone, they think Van's dirty. We could still pull this off, get those guns off the street."

Billie thought for a few seconds. She knew Deaq was right. If they didn't get the guns tomorrow, they might never get them.

"Okay..................Okay we'll do this."

Deaq held up his fist.

"For Van."

Billie tapped her fist with his.

"For Van."

The next day Van and Billie both stopped at the hospital to check on Van. He was a little more alert and wasn't in as much pain. Van could sense that Billie and Deaq were keeping something from him. They kept assuring him that everything was all right and that they were sorry they couldn't stay longer but had to get back to the Candy Store to clear up some reports. Satisfied that Van was doing better, Billie and Deaq headed for the door. Van called Deaq back.

"Deaq, you'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Sure."

Van wasn't satisfied. He could read Deaq and could tell he wasn't telling him the truth.

"Something's going down isn't it?...................Why won't you tell me?"

"Everything's fine partner. Billie and me just have some work to catch up on at the Candy Store."

"No, I can tell, something's up. Level with me Deaq."

"Van, everything's fine. Now you just get some rest, I gotta go."

Deaq headed for the door. Van knew something wasn't right, he tried to get out of bed but as he swung his legs off the bed the room began to spin. He grabbed hold of the IV stand but he and it fell to the floor. Deaq rushed to his side.

"**Van**! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

Deaq helped him back into bed. Van shut his eyes waiting for the dizziness to stop. He grabbed Deaq's arm.

"What's going down Deaq?" Van said weakly his eyes still shut. He was determined to find out.

Deaq was torn between telling Van the truth, or keeping up the charade. He didn't want Van to know about Jenkins dying, or Kathy being involved, that would only get him more upset. But he knew Van knew something was up and that was getting him worked up anyway. He decided to tell him part of the truth.

"Okay, it's like this. Some of Raven's men escaped and we're going in tonight to take them down."

"They won't go easy."

"It'll be fine. Billie's calling in backup."

Van opened his eyes and looked into Deaq's.

"You be careful partner."

"Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake."

Later that night Billie and the backup waited outside while Deaq entered Raven's house. Billie once more trained the microphone at the house. Deaq had parked the truck outside and carried a suitcase full of money. Raven and four of his men came out of the back room.

"You're a little late, I wasn't sure if you'd be coming." Raven said staring at Deaq. One of his men walked over and frisked Deaq. He removed Deaq's gun, then walked back over to Raven.

"We had a deal, I want those guns." Deaq stared back.

"Where's your friend?"

"He's been shot."

"**Shot!"** Raven acted like he didn't know about the shooting.

"I don't know what went down. All I know is they found him and some other dude shot back in the woods. Don't know what else he was involved him, but someone wanted him dead. Probably some drug deal went bad. It doesn't concern me, I'm just here for my guns and I'm out of here."

"You brought the money?"

Deaq held up the suitcase.

"Truck's outside." Deaq nodded toward the door.

"You wouldn't be Five O would you?"

"Hey, you don't want to deal just say it. I'm on a schedule, I don't have time for this bullshit."

Deaq turned to walk away. It was then he caught a glimpse of Kathy in one of the backrooms.

"Hold it." Raven stepped forward. "Let me see the cash."

Deaq opened the suitcase and held it up for him. Raven started to reach for it.

"Not so fast. Where are my guns?"

Raven nodded at his men and they began bringing cases of guns out from the other room. Deaq knelt down, opened one of the cases, and examined the guns.

"Nice. Once they're loaded on the truck, you get your money."

Raven gave his go ahead and the gang began loading the guns into the truck. When they were just about done one of the members spotted one of the backup vehicles with two officers in it. He ran back into the house.

"**It's a set up**!"

Raven started raising his gun toward Deaq.

"**You're dead!"**

Outside

Billie threw down the microphone and picked up her radio.

"**They made him! Move! Move! Move**!"

The backup units flew out of their cars and ran toward the house.

Inside

Deaq threw the suitcase at Raven as he raised his arm causing him to lose control of the gun. He then dived on him. All hell broke loose as the rest of the gang and the police began to battle. Without his gun Deaq was helpless, he continued wrestling with Raven for control of his. Finally it was over. There were wounded on both sides but no one was killed. Billie walked over to Deaq who had won the battle with Raven and stood above him with the gun pointed at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Deaq pulled Raven to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He then slammed Raven against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"That's for my partner, and this is for me."

He punched him again. Raven started to slide down the wall but Deaq pulled him back up and continued punching him. This man had almost killed his partner and he was going to make sure he paid for it. Billie finally grabbed Deaq's arm.

"That's enough Deaq. I think he got your point."

Deaq looked around.

"We got them all?"

"I think so."

They watched as the gang members were handcuffed and led away. Deaq remembered Kathy and went to the back room. She was gone.

"Kathy was here, she's gone." He said to Billie.

Raven sneered over at him.

"She's gonna finish the job I started."

Deaq's eyes widened as he realized what Raven meant.

"**Kathy's gone after Van**!"

Deaq and Billie ran out of the house and jumped in her car. Billie dialed the hospital and told them not to let anyone in Van's room.

Twenty minutes earlier

As soon as the fighting had started Kathy fled out the back door, jumped in her car and sped off. There was nothing she could do to help Raven and the only way to get back at the man who had set her boyfriend up was to finish off his partner. Her heart already grieved for the loss of Raven and now the black man would grieve when he realized his partner died because of him. She pulled into the hospital parking lot, got Van's room number, and headed toward his room. There was a chair at Van's door for a guard but he was busy talking to one of the nurses at the desk and wasn't paying any attention to the room. She slipped in and walked over to his bed. She slipped a knife out of her purse and hid it at her side.

"Van." She said softly.

Van slowly opened his eyes.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah, I came to see how you are."

"I'm okay. How're you holding up."

"I was fine till your friend busted my boyfriend."

"**What**?!!" Van was convinced he had heard her wrong; his eyes squinted in confusion and pain.

"You heard me. Raven and I were going to make some money then leave the country, but your friend destroyed that dream."

"Kathy...................what about Mike, what about your daughter?"

"Mike was a bore. All he lived for was police work and Sarah was going to go with us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Van's hand slowly moved toward the call button on his bed. Kathy, noticing it, brought the knife up and sliced him. Van gave a little yelp of pain and pulled his hand back.

"I wanted you to know something before you die, I blew your partner's brains out before I left."

"Oh God no.....................not Deaq!"

Tears welled up in Van's eyes.

"Your partner's dead, and its time for you to join him."

Van almost welcomed death. His head was killing him, he felt lousy, and more important, Deaq was dead. He couldn't believe he was gone. He shut his eyes as the thought overwhelmed him.

Kathy reached over and cut his oxygen tube in half. Van opened his eyes and looked at her. He couldn't believe she was the same girl he had tried to comfort. How had he been so snowed under? She slowly raised the knife, the hate burning in her eyes. Van knew he had to try and stop her, he couldn't let leave the hospital. As she brought the knife down he grabbed her arm, but in his weakened condition he couldn't hold on to her. A sharp pain shot through his arm as she stabbed him.

In the hallway the police officer guarding Van's door got the call not to let anyone in. He walked over and sat down on a chair next to Van's door never realizing it was too late, someone was already in the room with Van.

"Kathy, it's over. You have a daughter, think of her."

"Your partner fooled me. He made me think you had gone bad. I should have known better. He ruined all my plans."

Kathy sliced again opening a deep cut on Van's side. Blood splattered over the sheet as Van weakly tried to fight her off. He rolled off the side of the bed, and Kathy threw herself on top of him.

Billie and Deaq arrived at the hospital and ran up to Van's room. Seeing the guard at the door they slowed down and relaxed. Deaq looked at Billie.

"I wonder what Raven meant, '_she's gonna finish the job I started'_ If she wasn't going to go after Van, what was she gonna finish?"

"I don't know Deaq, but thank God Van's safe..............Well, it's late, I think I'll stop at the Candy Store then go home and get some rest. I suggest you do the same. I'll put out an APB on Kathy."

"I was gonna stop in to see Van, but if he's sleeping I don't want to wake him. I don't know how I'm going to tell him about Kathy and Jenkins."

"Give him a couple of days till he's stronger. Right now he just needs to rest."

Deaq and Billie started walking down the hall, a noise coming from Van's room made them stop.

"Sounds like he's awake. I think I'll stop in to see him before I go home." Deaq headed back toward Van's room.

"Okay, tell him I'll see him tomorrow." Billie continued down the hall.

Deaq nodded to the guard, then quietly opened Van's door. He stopped in shock when he saw Kathy kneeling beside Van on the floor. Van's hospital gown was covered in streaks of blood as he weakly tried to fight her off. Kathy, seeing Deaq got up and quickly moved toward him the knife held high.

"**Billie**!" Deaq yelled as he wrestled with Kathy.

The guard ran into the room followed closely by Billie. Deaq got the knife away from Kathy and pushed her over to Billie. He then ran to Van's side. Van lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Deaq reached over and grabbed the call button off the bed and pressed it.

"**We need oxygen and a doctor in here**!" He shouted into the intercom.

Van looked up at Deaq, relief on his face.

"She said...................she said you were dead."

"She lied, she's good at that."

Deaq checked Van's body to see how bad he had been injured. There were a few bad cuts but the majority of the cuts were superficial. Van gave Deaq a weak smile.

"Good to see ya partner."

"You too."

Billie passed Kathy to the guard who took her into the hallway; she then walked over to Van and Deaq.

"How is he?"

"He has a few cuts, but I think he'll be okay..................Let's get you back in bed partner."

Deaq and Billie gently helped Van back to the bed.

"I can't...................I can't believe...................Kathy's involved in this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

"You knew?"

"After you were hurt we figured it out."

"Why..................Why didn't you tell me?"

Billie smoothed Van's hair out of his face and smiled.

"We wanted to wait till you were feeling better. We were trying not to get you more worked up."

At that moment the doctor came in and quickly examined Van. He hooked him back up to the oxygen then left and returned a few minutes later and began stitching up the deeper wounds.

"He should be fine. No major damage." The doctor checked Van's pulse and blood pressure then left.

"Thank God." Billie said.

Van looked back and forth between them.

"What else are you keeping from me?" He still felt something just wasn't right and he was determined to find out. Billie nodded to Deaq.

"You were right about Jenkins, he was shot." Deaq said softly.

"I thought I remembered him being shot. How is he?"

When Deaq hesitated, Van knew.

"Oh no, Oh God no, he has a wife and kids." Van's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry partner. I tried to get to you in time but.............." Deaq put his hand on Van's arm. Van shut his eyes and nodded.

"Not your fault." A single tear ran down his face.

Billie picked up Van's hand and squeezed it.

"It's over Van, we got the bastards."

"Yeah, but at what price?" Van opened his eyes and they could see the deep hurt in them. "Jenkins is dead, Mike is dead...............those other cops.............and Kathy.........." Van swallowed the lump in his throat. "My God, I'm Sarah's Godfather..................I introduced Kathy to Mike............What's going to happen to Sarah?"

"Mike's brother and his wife were at the funeral. They love Sarah, I'm sure they'll take her in." Billie said softly.

Deaq gave Van a small sad smile.

"It's over partner..................they won't kill any more cops. You can rest easy now. Billie and I will handle things for the next few days."

Van looked up, nodded, then shut his eyes.

Three weeks later.

Van stood at Mike's grave, his eyes covered by sunglasses, flowers in his hand. Deaq stood by the car, wanting to give Van some time alone.

"I'm sorry Mike." Van leaned down and put the flowers on the grave. "Sarah's going to live with your brother and his wife. They both love her, don't worry she'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her." Van blinked back tears that threatened to run down his face. "I'm so sorry..............about Kathy. I..............I.............just didn't know." He put his hand on the tombstone. "You rest easy brother. I'll watch over your little girl."

Deaq walked over to Van and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay partner?"

Van nodded but didn't trust trying to speak. He was too choked up with emotion.

They turned as one and walked back to the car.

The End


End file.
